Total Drama Island: Return To Where It All Started
by KaylaRocks
Summary: Look for a beautful islard to stay at while thying to win 1,000,000 dollars. To Bad. StIll LooKInG fOR 26 PeoPlE
1. submit

YOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHOOOOOOOOOOO

Fill this out and Maybe ill chouse you

Name:

Nickname, if they have one:

Age: (15 to 23)

Birthday (not really necessary, but feel free to share):

Sexual Preference:

Relationship Status:

Hair colour:

Eye Colour:

A brief description of your character (or a link to an image you might have of them):

Signature Look:

Pyjamas:

Swim-wear:

**Stepping into their shoes**

Hobbies/Interests:

Talents:

Creature Comforts:

Virtues:

Vices:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality Type: (**A/N** Just to clarify, I don't mean stereotype.)

What is/are their fear(s)? Any specific reasons why?

Do they have any dreams/ambitions?

How innocent would you say your OC is?

Why are they joining Total Drama?

Do they have a preference when it comes to music and tv shows?

Your OC decides to send in their audition tape. What would they say and how would it go?

Any particular traits or odd-quirks they might have?

If your OC ever did something stupid what would it be?

What's a phrase or word your OC is most likely to use?

Does your OC have an Achilles Heel? (**A/N**: It can be physical or internal)

How about a guilty pleasure?

How would they be around the Total Drama Crew? (Namely Chris & Chef)

What does it take to make your OC happy, and how would they express their joy?

Someone upset your character. How would they react?

**Relationships**

What do their friends think of them?

How does your OC treat those that are close to them?

If they have any enemies or people they can't stand, how do they deal with them and how do they act around them?

What's life like at home for them? What's their role at home?

What do people in university/school think of them? OR, Are they home-schooled? A drop out?

If they had been part of the original cast of the TD series, who would be their friends or enemies if they had any?

Relationship wise, what would their significant other be like? Why is their significant other with them?

What's your OC like when in a relationship, or with their partner?

If they had a fight, what would it be about, who would start the fight, and what would happen afterwards?

If they're single, is there any specific reason for that?

**Questions for the Maker:**

Would you be fine if your OC ended up with another OC?

Is there anything else you'd like to mention about your OC? (**A/N:**There are no constraints/limits so feel free to say as much as you want.)

Has your OC ever be used in any competitions before or is presently in a contest?

**Golden Question:** _What makes your OC stand out from all the others? _(**A/N:** Again, there's no limit to how much you want to say but just do your best to be as concise as possible since I easily get muddled up.)

MINE

Name: Lillian Nicole Spring

Nickname, if they have one: lilly or lil

Age: 16 and 1/12

Birthday: November 12 SCORPIO ROCKS!

Sexual Preference: like guys

Relationship Status: single and doesn't mind

Hair colour: a nice rich chocalate brown

Eye Colour: a tealish blue

A brief description of your character: kekoneko./art/Total-Drama-Kate-132031781

Signature Look: she mainly wears  
* t-shirt - a cadet blue with a blue jay carrying a white and silver ribben with red and pink flowers in the back round  
freedom writen on back

* bottems - denim jean shorts

* assorites - silvir nailpolish and silver ribben for her hair (pulled back)

Pyjamas:  
* a knee lenth silver and light blue night gown with gray short shorts

Swim-wear:  
* a white bikni splashed with red silver and blue paint  
Hobbies/Interests:  
* shes enjoys photograpy, art, helping people, computers, videos, acting, singing, D.S.

Talents:  
* is told shes a very good sing/actress but to stubern to belive

Creature Comforts:  
* ice cream, lab top, and D.S.

Virtues:  
* all ways there to help, sincere and kind, good hearted,the kind of stuff that cant be faked. shes also smart, cute and doesn't take crap from no one

Vices:  
* VERY VERY gullable, often stubbern, fall in love quickly, OFTEN shy

Likes:  
* volunteering, youtube, after school activeties, sports, reading, good grades

Dislikes:  
* C-,D,D-,F,F-, ungreatful people, bullies, PUPPY KICKERS, people calling her bock worm

Personality Type:  
*she is peppy, adcademic, nice, all star, girl-next-door

What is/are their fear(s)? dieing and people knewing her deepest secret  
*Any specific reasons why? it tv and really embaressing

Do they have any dreams/ambitions?  
*she one day hopes to host her own show

How innocent would you say your OC is?  
* major innocent (gets tease for it) trys not to be

Why are they joining Total Drama?  
* she want the money to help out her family get to collage and launch her own talk show

Do they have a preference when it comes to music and tv shows?  
* almost anything shes open to trying new things

Your OC decides to send in their audition tape. What would they say and how would it go?  
"hello... alice im taping"  
i thought we were doing that later  
"i am bizy later"  
hi am lilly.i am a funny...not now eve...what oh no(shows a little baby almost falling off a couch)gah (rollsand catches her)(sigh)good i got a little troble maker.  
"were rolling still"  
pick me ~bye~  
camra gose black

Any particular traits or odd-quirks they might have?  
* (sour skittles) suger makes her crazy

If your OC ever did something stupid what would it be?  
* done something she shouldn't have becase of hyperness/gulabilty/peer presure

What's a phrase or word your OC is most likely to use?  
* "Wat?!?" "fudge" "shuttup"

Does your OC have an Achilles Heel?  
* her stuffed pikachu and direy

How about a guilty pleasure?  
*doing work

How would they be around the Total Drama Crew?  
* respect(wahts to be a host) unless shes hyper

What does it take to make your OC happy, and how would they express their joy?  
* some one being nice and friendly

Someone upset your character. How would they react?  
* VERY HOT HEADED shed probley spark and arguement

What do their friends think of them?  
* her friend think of her as the kind of girl who and 2 sides good girl and hyper girl

How does your OC treat those that are close to them?  
* as nice and open as she is she tends to push them away :(

If they have any enemies or people they can't stand, how do they deal with them and how do they act around them?  
* like a spark in a grass land one little thing wood set her off and it wood spread like a wild fire

What's life like at home for them? What's their role at home?  
* life is hectic at home with 4 kids in the famliy (lilly being the oldest) she is often distint with her family and is often away in another room

What do people in university/school think of them? OR, Are they home-schooled? A drop out?  
* she pretty popular since she's in a veride of cheerleading/sports/clubs/office and since she so nice she rarely makes enemies

If they had been part of the original cast of the TD series, who would be their friends or enemies if they had any?  
* probley gwen and trent and geoff since there are like her friends back home

Relationship wise, what would their significant other be like?  
* he would eather be some she would constent ly argue/help  
* or some one to show her how to live and not be shy and wont leave her  
What's your OC like when in a relationship, or with their partner?  
* she is in puppy love but is scared she will get hurt so will be distent  
* or argue with them yelling alot/help them unintenuly  
If they had a fight, what would it be about, who would start the fight, and what would happen afterwards?  
* if they fought it would probley be because after being hyper/crazy she would have kissed another guy  
* or she would have succeded in pushing him away  
* she would be heartbroken but they come around

If they're single, is there any specific reason for that?  
* She afried to get to close and ending in heart brake

Would you be fine if your OC ended up with another OC?  
* yea i woundnt care :)

Is there anything else you'd like to mention about your OC?  
* no if there any think you want to know my accout is KAYLAROCKS i was just to lasy to login

Has your OC ever be used in any competitions before or is presently in a contest?  
* NO NO ONE EVER PICKS MINE SO IM TRY TO MAKE A NEW PERSON

Golden Question: What makes your OC stand out from all the others?  
* she is smart and is here for fun she really didnt want the money she saw a chance to study a host and have fun

*************************I also have a co-host**************************

There are four teams to chouse from

_**Team Screaming Seagule**_

_**Team Wild Wilabeast**_

_**Team Mounsterous Mutts**_

_**Team Killer Kats**_

i need ideas for cuples chalanges and all most everything

_**so laeve a review or else  
and if you want to be paired with some one in perticular tell me**_

_**kayla out**_


	2. A Host, A Hostess , And A LILLY

_**this does **__**not **__**have any camper its just for fun**_

_**Maya: its me maya and i'm your new host**_

_**Chris: oh-no no no your only co-host**_

_**Maya: oy va, not this again**_

_**me: just introduce the campers**_

_**both: i get the first one. hey no i do tell him/her**_

_**me: if you don't stop fighting...**_

_**chris: but i was the first host**_

_**me: for that Chris maya intorduce the killer bass first**_

_**maya:ha ha ha**_

_**chris: you may have won the battle but you have not won the war**_

_**maya walks right by him and slaps him in the back of the head**_

_**Chris: oww what the hell was that for**_

_**Maya: all's fair in love and war and you did just say this is war**_

_**she walked to the dock of shame**_

_**me(once both were gone):oy va, host**_

_**Chris(by him self): oy va, women**_

Keep sending thoese campers in I need some guy too though


End file.
